There are a variety of methods for commercial high speed printing to produce large quantities of print material, such as books, magazines, newsprints, and brochures. In the past, traditional analog printers, such as web fed offset and gravure contact printers, were the most common type of printers for such commercial applications. In recent years, digital web fed high speed inkjet non-contact printers have become more prevalent due to 100% variable print content and multi-color printing at a relatively low cost to consumers.
Paper media for these more traditional types of web-fed offset or gravure printers have a high ratio of machine direction (MD) to cross-machine direction (CD) tensile stiffness that may be achieved during paper manufacturing. The high MD/CD tensile stiffness ratio means the print media can withstand the tension from being pulled tight around rollers that move the web in the machine direction at high speed in the press during printing. Paper media typically used for these more traditional analog printers can perform somewhat acceptably on high speed web fed inkjet (non-contact) printing devices.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the preceding drawings.